


Pitiful

by amoama



Category: The Happy Prince (2018)
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, Gen, M/M, Prompt: Embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Robbie watches Bosie mourn.





	Pitiful

Bosie is horribly inebriated. To be expected, of course, but there’s something so gauche and performative about his slurred grief that Robbie feels the insidious grip of resentment clutch his heart again. Bosie is reciting Oscar’s letter, misquoting, repeating passages. His hair is lank, his eyes reddened. He gropes at his companions with embarrassing intimacy. He’s pitiful, Robbie thinks, rinsing this loss for all it's worth. “It is always twilight in one’s heart,” Bosie intones. But still, Robbie does acknowledge, there’s a slither of feeling somewhere there. Perhaps these words that Bosie never earned will finally have their intended impact.


End file.
